


Love and War

by Talliya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Coffee, College AU, Crushes, Heart Flames, IgCor, IgCor Week, M/M, Rain, college professor au, cussing/cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Ignis is a grad student with a rather large crush on his Ancient Weapons and Wars professor, a renowned man by the name of Cor Leonis, PhD.





	Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy XV(15) or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Written for IgCor Week; Prompts: Coffee, Rain, College Professor AU
> 
> Rating more for cursing than anything else...

It wasn’t unusual to find students of the Insomnian Institute huddled inside the Way Station Cafe on rainy days, their small tables littered with books and papers, calculators, pens and pencils. The fact that the cafe catered to them the most, allowing them to sit and work on homework or dissertations at their leisure even if all they bought was a single, soon forgotten, coffee was a large draw for the students. Having a place they could to go to just _think_ that wasn’t on campus or in their bedroom, or someone else’s bedroom, it was priceless. Sure, these elite students would feel bad if they went into an established eatery without buying something, so the Way Station never took a hit to its financials even without ever having to set up a policy about ‘buying something first’. Even when students who couldn’t afford anything came in, another student always bought them something to tide them over, a drink or chips, something easily paid back later. The place was cozy, with nicely finished hardwood tables, comfortable chairs, and a few bookshelves full of things published by the Institute, but professors rarely showed up as it was more of a student hangout.

So, when the renowned professor of Ancient Weapons and Wars walked in, drenched from the downpour happening outside, he turned heads. A student in the back of the cafe, who always stole the back corner table as it had no windows for people to knock on and distract him, smirked as he watched his favorite professor shake water off himself like a dog. The students at tables closest to the doorway leapt into action to save their work from the droplets, cries of dismay and outrage trilling through the small space. The low voice of Cor Leonis, PhD sent a spark racing down Ignis’ guts and straight to a place it had no business going in such a public setting, as the man apologized for getting the students wet.

He ducked his head back to his dissertation a light blush gracing his cheeks. There were plenty of free tables, and students offering to have their professor sit with them, so Ignis never bothered to look up again. At least, not until the chair across from him scrapped back across the floor, jerking his attention from thoughts of how he wanted to word this next part. Startled green eyes met amused blue and Ignis sat back in his chair and quirked a brow.

“Is there something I can do for you Professor?” He willed his breathing to be calm and steady even as his heart raced.

A smirk greeted him as Cor crossed his arms over his chest, “I’m sure there’s plenty you could do for me Scientia. I came out here however, because you are supposed to be giving a presentation on the Somnian Wars right now in Hall 3.”

Ignis’ pencil fell from his fingers, first shocked at the implied nuance and then at the fact he had forgotten something so important. “Oh shit!”

“Mmm.” Cor set to helping him clean up his things, Ignis frantically shoving everything into his waterproof satchel. Then he was hurrying towards the door. A chuckle followed him, “No need to rush Scientia. I’m giving you a ride.”

Ignis visibly deflated, he’d been hoping to get away from his crush as well as make the next bus back to that side of the campus. He looked back over his shoulder with a forced smile. “I, thank you. I would appreciate it.”

Cor smiled and held the door open for him, then gestured for him to hop into his shiney black sports car. Ignis’ eyes nearly bugged out of his head, sure Cor seemed like a mustang kind of guy, but damn. Considering how wet the professor was, Ignis didn’t bother complaining about getting the seats wet or dirty, he slid into the passenger seat as Cor got into the driver’s. Once they were buckled Cor peeled out of his parking space and gunned it around the few blocks back to the parking lot near Hall 3.

The trip went so quickly that Ignis didn’t have time to feel comfortable or uncomfortable with his crush so close to him, or feel out of place in such a nice car. Sure, his family was well off, but they weren’t ‘sports cars’ well off. More like, nice family cars and maybe an occasional motorcycle. It had helped some when he went to college, but he’d mostly worked through college at various museums and for the art department as a model. He still did both of those even as he attended grad school. Work was a place he was able to relax and NOT think about his dissertation anymore.

When Cor parked Ignis hasitly unbuckled, thanked him for getting him, and rushed into the building and straight to the bathroom nearest room 402. He hastily fixed his hair and straightened his clothes, scrounged around in his satchel for the notes he needed for his presentation, thankful to the Six when he found them. Then he made his way hastily to room 402... to find out he was ten minutes early.

He blinked at the slowly filling room as he was ushered to his seat, shock finally settling his racing heartbeat. He sat down, a small polite smile plastered to his face, and his eyes scanned over the crowd. He found Cor seated up in a back corner and did his best to glare at him without losing his smile. The man _**winked**_ at him!

Ignis’ eyes narrowed, and just for that, when his turn came to present, he did his best to seem ‘sexy without meaning to be sexy’. He was fully knowledgeable on the topic he’d been chosen to present, so speaking to the audience like they were soon-to-be lovers was no issue, he really just spoke to the room at large like he was only speaking to Cor. And as it was a topic Cor himself had a PhD in, Ignis was sure it would be a better conversation if it were just the two of them. Ignis had never risked one-on-one time with the professor however, as he’d instantly started crushing on him from day one of his first year. He figured it would be a bad idea to go alone, so he always took another student who felt intimidated by Professor Leonis but needed help, with him.

Once his presentation was over, he listened through the last two, taking notes as he had the first, then he made his way out to the small reception area to mingle with the great minds of his field. One such mind, an older woman who’d been checking him out during his presentation, came up and not so subtly hit on him. Ignis couldn’t do more than blink at her in horror before Cor was there telling her in no uncertain terms that Mr. Scientia was taken already.

And if that in itself wasn’t shocking enough, when the woman, a Ms. Claustra from Accordo’s Altissian Institute of History and Myth, would not desist... Cor kissed him. Out of nowhere, in a public place, with someone he wasn’t dating; Ignis kissed him back and nearly melted into the floor. When Cor released his mouth so he could breathe again, he rumbled a low ‘Mine.’ into Ignis’ ear. Ignis bit his bottom lip and took in a shaky breath before releasing it on a shell-shocked and needy, “Please.”

Cor grinned down at him, quickly kissed his cheek, gave a saucy wink to Ms. Claustra and sauntered out of the building. Leaving Ignis there, a flushed mess who still had to mingle with people about ancient wars. He gathered himself as quickly as he could, not displeased when Ms. Claustra flounced off in a huff to the other side of the room.

He was inundated with people coming forward to talk to him after that, apparently the way he’d given his presentation had made several of them uncomfortable as they all thought Ignis was rather attractive but they didn’t want to be so forward. However, now they realized that it had all been aimed at Mr. Leonis, so they could breathe again and felt comfortable enough to talk shop with him. Ignis had never been more embarrassed in his life.

A few hours later however, and he was back at the Way Station mulling over his dissertation again, a hot cup of coffee in his hands. The chair across from him scrapped out again, making him look up and straight into the eyes of the one person he was no longer sure how to speak to.

Cor gave him an unsure grin as he sat down, “Sorry I kissed you without permission earlier.”

Ignis blinked, the moment stretching out rather far before he could find his voice. “It’s quite alright. I really should be thanking you. Apparently I ‘came on a little too hard’ with my presentation.”

A smirk, “I thought it was lovely. Besides, I’m sure it was payback for the heart attack I gave you, telling you you were late when you weren’t yet.”

Ignis’ eyes looked back down into his coffee and the tips of his ears turned pink.

“Is that why you never come to see me by yourself?” Ignis jerked his eyes back up at the small amount of hurt he could hear in his professor’s voice.

“I... yeah, it is. Sorry.” That they were talking about Ignis’ crush was obvious. Ignis’ mouth screwed up as his mind whirled with things he could say, but he was uncertain whether they would make the situation better or worse.

A boot tapped his own under the table, “Hey, it’s okay. It was probably a good idea. Everyone knows you’re gorgeous, I don’t think anyone could resist touching you if they found out you liked them and you were alone.”

Ignis bit the inside corner of his lip and closed his eyes fighting back a blush, now he **really** didn’t know what to say.

“I was serious though. I mean, obviously I would like to actually ask you out, and my being a professor while you’re a student is generally seen in an unkind light, but, I would like to date you anyway. If you want to?”

Ignis’ heart stopped, his eyes zeroed in on Cor’s, and it was obvious that the older man was sincere and also rather nervous. A smile split Ignis’ face, “I want that quite a lot actually.”

Ignis didn’t find the wording for the next part of his dissertation that day, too lost in the moment when he started dating the almighty Cor Leonis, PhD.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Ig/Cor hope it's not terrible!
> 
> Yes I give pairings my own names and Ig/Cor is Heart Flames.


End file.
